The Chosen Ones
by chocolab831
Summary: This story takes place after Harry has graduated- he is now the headmaster of Hogwarts. Voldemort's heir is still powerful, and it is left up to a few young witches and wizards to save the world. Only, more don't even know they're witches and wizards yet.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- All the things and people you recognize is property of JK Rowling, and everything you do not recognized is mine.  
  
A/n- I originally posted this on the Harry Potter.com boards, so the tags are set up for that! Sorry.  
  
  
  
A snowy white owl fluttered through the night with thirteen letters, six on one leg and seven on the other. It flew from all over the world, from the United States, to Britain, to Australia, and everywhere in between. It was to find the thirteen children that would save the secret world from destruction. Only most of these children didn't even know that they were wizards yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been a long summer day, and Lily was lying on her bed. [I]Three weeks until school starts again. And this year is going to be so different[/I]. She was going to one school, and the rest of her friends were going to a different one, including her best friend Nancy, and Nancy's twin sister Marion.  
  
Her thoughts of the coming year were interrupted when she saw a strange figure outside her window. But the reason why this was strange was because in New Jersey, owls are rarely seen, and when they are, they are nowhere near houses. Cautiously, she walked over to the window, and opened it. The owl flew in and stuck out its leg. She looked and saw that on his legs were many letters. Immediately, she saw one that read [I]Lily Lisdepaz[/I] on it and pulled it off. As soon as she did that, the owl flew away.  
  
She grabbed the phone, and was just about to call Nancy when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She answered in a hushed voice. It was very late at night, and her parents were sleeping.  
  
"Lily!" Nancy whispered back. "Did by any chance a white owl come to your bedroom window and deliver a letter addressed to you, or am I having one of my crazy dreams again?"  
  
"Oh my god! That happened to you too?!" Lily exclaimed. She had been so shocked that she forgot to keep her voice down. She head footsteps walking down the hall, which most defiantly belonged to her mother. "Nancy I got to go call me tomorrow bye!"  
  
She hung up the phone and threw it back on the cradle, and then jumped onto her bed and pretended to be sleeping.  
  
[I]"Sigh.[/I] I guess she was talking in her sleep again." Her mother said as she opened the door to find Lily sleeping peacefully on her bed, and walked back to her bed to go to sleep.  
  
[I]Now that was too close[/I]. Lily thought to herself. She was just about to go to sleep, but couldn't. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. What was in the letter? She was in such shock that she hadn't even opened it yet...  
  
The next morning, the sun shined brightly through the window in Lily's room. She opened her eyes, and remembered about the letter. She went over to the phone, and picked it up off the floor. It must have fallen down there when she threw the phone down. She studied the green writing, and suddenly had a feeling that this wasn't new. After another minute of examining the outside of the letter, she remembered that Nancy had written a story about something like this. Nancy had written many stories, and all of them Lily had loved to read; they were so imaginative and Nancy was a great writer.  
  
Finally, she slowly opened the envelope. Careful not to rip the odd paper that it was written on, she read the letter.  
  
[I]Dear Ms. Lily Lisdepaz, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may be wondering what this is all about. There is a meeting to explain this to you as well as some other important information. It will be held at Washington DC, your nation's capital, on August 20th.  
  
With regards,  
  
Alubus Dumbledoor  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry[/I]  
  
Lily re-read it about three more times. What is this?! Was this some kind of joke or something? She called Nancy, who she later learned had gotten the same letter, and did Nancy's sister, Marion. "  
  
L-Lily, w-w-what is this?" Nancy stuttered.  
  
"I really don't know. Do you think it's a joke or something?"  
  
"I don't know either. Do you think we should give it a try?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we should just see what its all about."  
  
"Ok, so then we're going?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, Marion already asked my mom, and she said that she can take you if your mom doesn't want to go."  
  
Lily groaned. "Oooh, my [I]mom!"[/I]  
  
"You didn't tell her yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Uh-oh, Lily, you have to go tell her [I]now!"[/I]  
  
"Ok, I know, I know, I'll go tell her. And you'll pick me up on the way down?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok, bye bye then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
How am I going to explain this to my mother? Lily thought as she walked down the stairs, letter in hand, thinking of ways to tell her. Still unsure of exactly what to say, she walked into the kitchen, where her dad was in his suit eating a quick breakfast so he could get to work on time. Her younger brother was only seven and still in his pajamas while her mom cooked eggs on the stove.  
  
"Good morning Lily." Her mom said as she entered.  
  
"Hiya Lily!" Her brother, John, said between mouthfuls of cereal.  
  
"Hi deawest, sowry I can't stway and chot, bu I got a go!" Her dad mumbled through a mouthful of crumbs.  
  
" Good morning mom, John. Bye dad!" Lily replied to all of them, and took her father's place at the table. She held the letter in one hand, fumbling it underneath the table, still thinking of what to say. Suddenly, her concentration was lost and paper dropped to the floor.  
  
"What's that?" John asked, who was already on the floor picking up the letter.  
  
"No, that's [I]mine![/I]" Lily yelled, and tried to grab the paper out of his hands.  
  
"Enough!" Their mother cried, and sna-tched the paper from John's hands. She opened it, and as she read the look on her face changed from disapproval to shock. When she was done, she looked up at Lily.  
  
"Nancy and Marion got one too!" Lily informed her mother before she could say anything. "And Mrs. Alomonstrow said that she could drive me there too."  
  
"Well," sighed her mother, "I guess you can go. I have no idea what this all means."  
  
"Yes!" Lily exclaimed, "Thanks mom!"  
  
She skipped out of the room and went straight for the phone to call Nancy. Nine-five-four-six-seven-eight-two were the numbers she dialed. She was so nervous and excited that she wouldn't wait to tell Nancy about it![I] Ring.[/I] Come on Nancy, pick up the phone! She thought to herself. [I]Ring.[/I] Where is she? Nancy![I] Ring. Hello, this is Nancy and Marion. We are not available to come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message with your name and number we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! Beeeeep.  
  
Sigh.[/I] Lily hung up the phone without leaving a message. Where did they go? It was still early in the morning, and during summer break. She was just about to go upstairs when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hi Lily! Did you call before? Sorry if you did; Marion and I were fighting over the phone and then our mom took it from us and we couldn't answer it." Came the voice of Nancy through the phone.  
  
"Oh!" Lily laughed. "I was wondering."  
  
"Yeah. So what did you mom say when you told her?"  
  
"She said that I can go with you!"  
  
"Good!" Nancy exclaimed, "We'll pick you up tomorrow at around noon, ok?"  
  
"Ok see you then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" 


	2. The First Trip

Chapter Two  
  
Lily's nerves were on edge, as she sat in the car, squeezed between Marion and Nancy. The trip had started out with Nancy in the middle, but Marion kept hitting her pen while she tried to write more of her story. So then Lily had to switch with Nancy, and the car ride was going smoothly once again.  
  
Lily looked to her left, where Marion was looking at a magazine, but Lily could see that she wasn't really reading the magazine, more or less staring at it lost in thought. To her left was Nancy, who was still busy writing her story. This is going to be a long ride, Lily thought, and decided to take a nap.  
  
She was woken up a few hours later by Nancy, who was nudging her shoulder.  
  
"Lily. Lily wake up. We're almost there!" Nancy informed her as the White House was straight in front of them. Mrs. Alomonstrow pulled around to the side, and the girls filed out.  
  
"But wait, where do we go?" Lily asked, looking around. She turned to Nancy to wonder why she didn't answer, and saw a huge man standing behind them.  
  
"Hi, ya mus be Lily, Mar'n, and Nancy, eh?" The huge man said. Marion nodded her head timidly. "Well then, welcome to Hogwarts. Me name is Hagrid. If ya would like ter folla me, I can show ya to ta meetin'."  
  
"O-ok." Marion said, and looked back at her twin sister and Lily.  
  
"B-Bye mom." Nancy said to her mother, who didn't look as shocked as she should have been, as the three followed the Hagrid in between monuments and buildings until they got to a Diner. Only it looked to everyone else that they couldn't see it. They followed Hagrid into it, and found themselves with all different types of people all wearing different color cloaks.  
  
"O'er here." Hagrid called to them from a table buried deep in the corner. Lily, Marion, and Nancy all looked very nervous, but were very curious to see what was going on. They came to the table and saw a few other kids their age and older, and a man dressed in a dark blue cloak, with glasses and dark hair. But the weird thing about him was that there was a scar on his forehead- that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.  
  
The man motioned for Lily, Nancy, and Marion to sit down in the three empty seats left at the table. Lily walked over and sat in the closest empty seat. Nancy sat next to her and Marion next to Nancy. Everyone at the table except for the man looked nervous, and were all talking softly.  
  
"Hi! I'm Zoe." The girl next to Lily said.  
  
"And I'm Jenni!" Said Jenni who was sitting on the other side of Zoe.  
  
"Hi Jenni, Hi Zoe." Lily replied, "I'm Lily, and this is my best friend Nancy." She pointed to her right. "And that's Nancy's sister, Marion."  
  
The three of them started talking about hexes, spells, and everything else they had heard about Hogwarts. Nancy was busy talking to a girl named Shannon about writing story, and Marion and Mione, who is Shannon's sister, chatted. Next to them, on the other side of the table, Karen and Nathan talked about the differences of where they live.  
  
Suddenly, the man stood up, and everyone at the table became silent.  
  
"Hello." He said. "I am Harry Potter, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can call me Professor Potter." He looked around the table as the nervous faces, and then continued, "All of you have been selected to attend Hogwarts this year. I know some of you may have attended other magical schools, but this year you will all be going to Hogwarts."  
  
Karen slowly put her hand up in the hair.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Brinckmyster?"  
  
"Professor, if we already go to a magical school, why must we switch schools?"  
  
"Ah, yes, a very good point. I was just about to explain that. See, all of you, along with four other students from different countries, are part of a group called the order of the phoenix. Although you may not know it, you all have powers deep inside you. Very strong powers- and together, you are the only ones that can stop the whole wizard world from destruction."  
  
Nancy almost laughed, but judging by the looks of most of the other people, this was serious. She turned to look at Lily and Marion, who were both staring at Harry in shock. [I]This really isn't a joke.[/I] Nancy thought. [I]I can't believe this. He thinks a bunch of thirteen-year-olds are going to save the world. Well, I guess it's worth a try. And if its not realy, it might even be fun.[/I]  
  
She tuned back in just in time to hear him say, "Here is your supply list, how to get into Washington Alley to buy your supplies, how to convert your money into wizard's money, and how to get into platform 6?." And as he said this he passes around an envelope filled with papers.  
  
"You all may go unless you have any questions." He said.  
  
Lily, Nancy, and Marion walked out and onto the busy street of Washington, DC. They found Nancy and Marion's mother by the Lincoln memorial.  
  
"Ready girls?"  
  
"Yeah." They all replied wearily.  
  
The ride home was uneventful, with very little talk. Lily was still debating weather or not this was all real, Nancy was lost deep in thought, and Marion once again "read" her magazine.  
  
Mrs. Alomonstrow dropped Lily off at her house, and she went straight up to her room to avoid her mom and brother asking her a million questions about it. She still had not looked at the envelope that Professor Potter had given her. She heard voices from outside and looked out the window; her mom was talking to Nancy's mom about the whole thing.  
  
Finally, she heard the sound of the car pulling away, and the beep-beep, which signaled that someone had opened the door. She walked downstairs; ready to read her mom whatever was in the letter.  
  
"Hey mom? Do you want to see this?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Lily. Why don't you read it to me?" Her mother responded.  
  
"Um, ok." Lily said, as she and her mom both took seats in the living room. It was a brightly lit room with a mint green carpet and white walls. It sort of reminded her of being outside.  
  
She carefully took the old parchment out of the envelope and began to read aloud. " Each student at Hogwarts must wear a uniform. The uniform consists of three sets of black, plain, work robes, one back pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves, and one winter cloak."  
  
Lily looked up at her mother and then continued onto reading the course books.  
  
"Now the other equipment. One wand, one cauldron, one telescope, and on set of brass scales. Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad."  
  
Lily looked up again. "Mom- where are you going to get this stuff from?"  
  
"Why don't' you continue with reading the next page, dear."  
  
"Ok." Lily flipped the page over. "Directions on how to get to Washington Alley to buy all of your supplies. Go to the largest shopping mall near you. Somewhere in that mall, there is a brick wall. Go and tap brick buried in the bottom left hand corner." Her voice faded away at the end. "They want us to do what?"  
  
"Well, that's not too hard."  
  
"How to convert your money into Wizards money. Once you get into Washington Alley, you must go to Gringodds, which is the shiny green building at the end of the strip. From in there you will be directed of to where to go."  
  
Her mother nodded her head thoughtfully.  
  
"And how to get to platform 6 and two thirds. Go to the local train station, and push your cart against the pole between gates six and seven." Lily paused. "And that's all it says."  
  
"Well then, lets go buy your things!" 


	3. The Second Trip

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Lily climbed into the front seat of her mom's care. She always liked it better in the front because she could see what was going on. And she had control of the radio. Very soon, they pulled into the parking lot of The Garden State Mall. (A/N- Ok, I'm not being very creative here.) They waked over to Lord and Taylor and found a spot that they had not renovated on and weren't going to. Lily looked around and saw that no one was looking. She squatted down and tapped the brick in the bottom left hand corner. Nothing happened.  
  
"Nothings happening!" She exclaimed to her mother. She was upset that she let some old man trick her into all this.  
  
"Calm down, Lily. Try it again."  
  
Lily sighed. She knew it was almost pointless, but bent down and tapped the brick again.  
  
"See- nothing is-"  
  
But she was cut short as the brick started to dissolve away, making a large hole. On the other side of the hole, she could see another shopping center. Slowly, she walked through it, followed by her mother. As soon as they were both on the other side, it closed back up.  
  
"Whoa." Lily awed. On each side of the street, there were shops that Lily had never seen in her life. Shops selling wands and potions and spell books.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily turned around to see Nancy running towards her. "Nancy! Hi! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing you are!" Nancy replied, smiling. "Did you get all your stuff yet?"  
  
"No, I just got here- I didn't even convert my money yet!"  
  
"Ooh!" She responded, and then turned to her mom. "Mom, can you take Marion back for her flute lesson and I can stay here and then go home with Lily?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Ok! Bye mom!" She called, "Bye Marion." She added as an afterthought. Marion gave her a look and walked away.  
  
"Come on, Nancy, lets go shopping!" Lily said and she and Nancy went running down to alley to Gringobbs.  
  
They arrived at the shiny green building and entered through the giant oak doors. Inside was a large square room, and what looked like television screens all around the perimeter. Lily walked up to one and saw that there was a slot for money. She put a five-dollar bill in and pressed a button. The five-dollar bill appeared on the screen. Then she watched as it was cut up into little pieces, and pressed together to form a coin-shape. And then it was coated in gold, and five gold coins came through the slot.  
  
"Isn't that so cool!" Nancy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna do it again!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Me and Marion were here for about half an hour just doing it dollar by dollar. And I think your going to need more money that that." Nancy winked.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right."  
  
The two spent the next fifteen minutes putting the money through the machine and watching it get changed into gold coins. Finally, they decided to go shopping.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to wear black robes." Lily said as they walked into the robe shop.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Marion wanted to wear black robes." Nancy laughed at the thought, as did Lily. The shop was exactly like a dress shop, only that this one was magical.  
  
"Salem School, dears?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Err, uh, Hogwarts." Nancy said.  
  
"Oh! I had some for Hogwarts this morning also. You can come over here to these stools." She pointed to two stools behind her. Another clerk came over and they both began to be fitted for the robes. The clerk talked to them and she did this.  
  
"You two are going to a very fine school. Much better than Salem, Durmstrang, or Bauxbuttons. And now that Harry is the headmaster of the school."  
  
Lily and Nancy exchanged puzzled glances, but just shrugged. When they were done, they paid for their robes and exited the shop.  
  
"Did you understand anything of what she said?" Lily asked.  
  
"So I wasn't the only one?" Nancy laughed.  
  
Lily checked her watch. "It's getting late, lets hurry this up!"  
  
They ran from store to store buying all the necessary supplies and then finding Lily's mom in the ice cream shop talking to Shannon, Mione, and their parents.  
  
"Mom, we're ready" Lily said as she walked into the store.  
  
"Oh,[I] there [/I]you are. Well, it was nice talking to you two- hope to see you soon." She said to their parents and ushered Lily and Nancy out the door.  
  
"This is [I]much[/I] better then I thought that it would be." Lily said in the car ride home. She was riding in the back this time so that she could talk to Nancy without hurting her head leaning back over the seat.  
  
"Yeah, me too! And now we get to go to the same school!" Nancy exclaimed.  
  
All too soon the car pulled up into Nancy's driveway.  
  
"See you Monday, Nancy!" Lily called to her best friend out the window.  
  
"Yeah! Save me a seat on the train!" Nancy yelled back and Lily caught her winking just as the car started to pull away. 


	4. Hogwarts Express

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Gate six...Gate seven. And there's the divider." Lily pointed out in the train station. Unsure about what was going to happen, she pushed her cart carrying all of her luggage. Suddenly, she fell through the barrier and onto a platform where a scarlet train engine waited.  
  
"Lily, over here!" Lily looked up to see Nancy and Marion calling to her out the window. She waved back at them, and then turned to her mom and said her goodbyes. When all that was done, she bored the train and sat next to Nancy and Marion.  
  
"It seems really empty." Lily said, observing the many empty compartments on the train.  
  
"Yeah, there's only about ten of us or so." Marion said, who had already been up and down the train a few times to see what it was like.  
  
"So there's only ten new kids going to this school?" questioned Lily.  
  
"I guess so- maybe it's a small school." Suggested Nancy. "Hey, why don't we play a game of cards? Marion brought her CD player with too."  
  
"Sure!" Lily replied. The spent a few hours playing cards and betting for candy. In the end, they all wound up eating all the candy anyway, so it didn't really make a difference. Then they talked and listen to the radio for another little while. It was all punk-rock music, of course, because that's all that Marion listened to.  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" Nancy asked, looking out the window. "Hey, where are we?"  
  
"I have no idea. We've only been on this train for four hours, and we have to go across seas and all." Lily said, but just as she finished saying that the train started slowing down.  
  
"What's going on?" Marion asked.  
  
Lily shrugged and looked out the window. "Nancy, I don't think we're in America anymore." She said almost laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're in Australia."  
  
Nancy laughed. "Come on, where are we really?"  
  
"Australia."  
  
"Lemme see." Nancy and Marion pressed against the window, and they too saw the saw sign that Lily did. Australia.  
  
The train came to a complete halt and the doors opened. Three people bored and then the doors closed and the train took off again. Marion saw one of them go into the compartment with Karen, one of them an empty compartment, and one of them went into their compartment.  
  
They got to talking, and found out that her name was Tabitha, and that last year she went to Hogwarts, but for three years before that she went to a wizard school in Australia.  
  
After another hour or so, the train stopped again, Lily looked out of the window to see lots of people waiting for the train. "London, England, at Kings Cross Station." She said aloud.  
  
"London? Cool!" Marion and Nancy said, and went over to Lily's side of the train to look in. The compartment door opened, and the people started to file in. The three watched as everyone boarded the train and tried to find seats.  
  
"I'm going to go over by Louisa, the other Australian, ok?" Tabitha said.  
  
"Ok, see you later!" And she walked over a few compartments to find her.  
  
"Hey, Lily, doesn't that look like." She pointed over to girl with blonde hair looking for a seat.  
  
"FraCindy!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
The girl turned around. "Lily! Nancy! Marion!" She exclaimed, and ran over to them.  
  
"FraCindy! What are you doing here?" Lily cried.  
  
"Same thing you are!" She called back. "Anora, I'm going over here!" she said, and sat down next to Nancy.  
  
FraCindy had moved to where Nancy and Lily lived about seven years ago, and since then they had been best friends. But last year FraCindy moved back to France, and since then she had trouble keeping in touch with them.  
  
"I can't believe this!" FraCindy cried. "We're all going to the same school again!"  
  
"Yeah, I know!"  
  
Marion decided to go around the train, and left the three best friends to talk and catch up. And they did just that for about six hours until the train stopped for the last time- at Hogwarts. 


	5. The Sorting

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
The doors opened, and people started to file out. A loud voice was heard over the chatting of the students. "Firs yeas ova here!"  
  
Lily, Marion, Nancy, FraCindy, and a few other students followed the voice to find Hagrid near a dock with many boats. They looked out onto the lake, but didn't see a destination.  
  
"Four ter a boat!" Hagrid called.  
  
Lily, Nancy, FraCindy, and Louisa went into one boat. Marion, who didn't want to be with her sister, got into a boat with Mione and Nathan. Mione had an older sister, Shannon, who already attended Hogwarts.  
  
"Are we ever going to get there?" Nancy asked impatiently.  
  
"I hope so." FraCindy had started to say, but was now looking up in awe as was Lily. Before them stood a great, gleaming castle. Towers were found on the top, and the whole castle had a magical glint and atmosphere to it.  
  
The boats floated nearer to the castle to a little alleyway filled with water. Inside, there was a dock for all of the boats. The boats floated into it and the passengers scrambled out of them. Then a young girl came out of the door to meet them.  
  
"Hello. I am Anora, a seventh year here at Hogwarts. I am also the head girl and belong to Gryffindor house. " She looked at all the scared faces and smiled to reassure them. "Now, you will all enter the great hall, where you will be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She looked towards the door. "Now, follow to the sorting ceremony."  
  
The new students followed Anora into the Great Hall. There were four tables; one for each house and a long table, going the opposite way, for the staff. At the end of the hall, a torn, ripped hat sat on a three-legged stool. The first years lined up, and the ceremony began.  
  
"You might belong in gryffindor,  
  
Where their daring, nerve, and chivalry,  
  
Set this house apart"  
  
The hat had started to sing! Lily looked at Nancy and FraCindy in shock. FraCindy shrugged and went back to listening to the hat sing. Nancy shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Just and loyal  
  
Patient Hufflepuff are unafraid of toil.  
  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
Wit, learning, and a ready mind,  
  
They will always find their kind.  
  
Or perhaps Slytherin,  
  
These cunning folks  
  
Will do anything to achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on and see where you out to be!"  
  
The hat finished its song, and Anora came out and took the hat and stool away. Professor Potter came forward with a list of names.  
  
"Alomonstrow, Marion." Was the first one. Marion, who looked very white, slowly walked over to the hat and placed it on her head. She almost fell of the stool when it started talking to her.  
  
"Hmmm, yes, defiantly a GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled the last word out to the hall. The table all the way on the left cheered and clapped, and she timidly walked over to them.  
  
Next was "Alomonstrow, Nancy." She too walked up to the hat and placed it on her head. "Another set of Weasley twins? Well then, must be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said.  
  
Weasley? Puzzled at what the hat had said, she walked over to Gryffindor table to join her sister. Then "Fenix, FraCindy was sorted into Gryffindor as well. The sorting continued and Lily watched as people were sorted into all different houses. Nathan- who they'd met at the meeting in Washington, DC, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Louisa, from Australia, was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Finally, it was Lily's turn. Nervously she walked to the hat, looking at the school and felt herself go pale. She slipped on the hat. Before it even really came on her head, it had shouted "GRYFFINDOR". Lily was relieved to be by her friends and quickly took a seat at that table.  
  
When the sorting was over, the feast began. "Hey, how do we get our food?" Marion asked a nearby Gryffindor. It was Zoe.  
  
"It's coming now." Zoe replied and pointed to the once empty plates on the table. Food was starting to appear through them.  
  
"Marion, taste it." Nancy demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. NOW"  
  
"No. NEVER!"  
  
Zoe laughed. "It's ok- it's fine to eat." She popped a piece of chicken into her mouth. "See?"  
  
They watched as Zoe and the other Gryffindors piled their plate with food. FraCindy, giving into her curiosity, picked up a piece of fruit and took a bite out of it. She nodded that it was ok, and they began to enjoy the feast. 


End file.
